


Kiss

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith





	Kiss

She was beautiful, red hair like a halo against the pillows, button up undone and spread just wide enough for Wanda to get glimpse of skin. She was gorgeous and Wanda couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She leaned down and pressed her lips against Natasha's, Natasha kissing back and tangling her fingers through Wanda's hair.

"I love you," Wanda whispered when they finally broke apart.

Natasha smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too."


End file.
